


Dipshit

by Enzo_Louise



Category: South Park
Genre: Dipshit, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzo_Louise/pseuds/Enzo_Louise
Summary: When Damien's childhood is ruined by the humans who abused and bullied him on Earth, he begins fostering a growing hate for God's favorite creation. He becomes determined to take his revenge on the human race, but one blond dipshit named Phillip "Pip" Pirrup may be able to change his mind.





	1. Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first South Park fanfic, so I hope it goes well. I'm planning on this being a really long ass fic too, so there's that. I noticed there's not a lot of Dip fanfics out there, especially long ones, and I wanted to add my own contribution. This fanfic is my baby. It's Dipshit, according to my friend. I love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while I was typing this, my laptop ending up deleting the second half and I had to rewrite a lot of what I had wrote, so I'm sorry if it's shit. It was a lot better before.

In all his travels across the world during his childhood since he was five years old, Damien had always been ridiculed for being an outcast due to his powers and mean spirit. It didn't matter where he went, for the kids never seemed to cease their teasing of the crimson eyed noirette. He had once told his father when he was seven that he didn't want to be traveling around anymore and would rather stay in Hell where he could practice his powers, the one thing he loved to do, without being bullied for it like he was on Earth.

However, Satan was in a stage of love and lust where his work consisted of taking the form of a human and trying to find a lover in the real world that he could take down to Hell with him after breaking up with Damien's mother. The ruler of Hell had grown tired of the people who treated him so wrongly in his own kingdom and decided to start looking where humans would least expect him. He couldn't tell his son that though. Instead, his response was that he was looking for weak points on Earth that he could one day use to take over the planet God had created for all his “children.” Damien, being the naive child he was at age seven, had believed his father, and anytime the noirette brought up the topic of wanting to stay in his birthplace again, Satan's reply was always the same.

The two of them still technically lived in Hell, but they spent most of their time on Earth. Damien would go back home in the evenings to do his homework, play for a little while, eat dinner, shower, and sleep before waking up in the morning and going back to Earth to attend school. During the summer and on breaks or holidays when Damien had no school, he reveled in being able to stay in Hell and have nothing to do with Earth for a while. He would enjoy his time away from that terrible creation of God by practicing his powers on his and his father's servants. They were lucky if Satan's son setting them on fire ended up killing them, even if it meant they still stayed in Hell. The people who survived being burned weren't happy with the injuries they had to endure until the next time Damien wanted to take his anger out on them where they would surely end up dying. This was only normal in their lives.

Satan, however, spent more time than his son in Hell where he completed his duties as ruler of his realm and then went to the surface to mingle with the humans and try to find himself a lover. It was a tragedy that Damien's father cared more about finding someone else to love instead of giving the love he had to his own son, but the noirette never knew.

During the time Damien was eight years old, Satan met a guy named Jack Johnson in Tampa, Florida. Their relationship had gone swimmingly, even when Satan admitted who he truly was about a month after they had been dating. Jack hadn't cared and still loved him despite that and the fact that he had a son. Satan then convinced Jack to move to Augusta, Georgia so as to not raise suspicion from his son that he was doing something else besides what he claimed he had been doing for years.

Jack had to move several times in order for them to keep their relationship going and so that Damien wouldn't end up finding out the truth since Satan only tended to stay in one place at a time for about a month to a month and a half. Somehow, Jack had managed to keep this up and stay loyal to Satan for seven months, and by then, he had moved a total of five times. This had made it difficult for Jack to find jobs and make money to support himself, and he grew tired of it.

One night when Satan decided to stay at Jack's house, the two of them got into an argument. Jack had told the ruler of Hell that he was exhausted from moving so much and not being able to have a stable home, to which he added that Damien probably felt the same way and Satan shouldn't be expecting so much of both him and his own son. Jack also went on to say that even though Satan had been lending him money to pay for all the moving costs and bills, he was tired of not being able to handle things on his own independently since he couldn't keep a job to make his own money.

Needless to say, Satan was upset by Jack's words and refused to tell Damien about what was really going on, saying that he was doing his best. Jack pointed out that Damien would one day get old enough to understand that his mother left for other reasons than the lies Satan had told him and ask his father about it. At this statement, Satan commented that Jack could be his new father and take the place of his mother, and Jack shook his head, telling Satan he didn't understand.

With that, Jack left Satan. He broke up with him and moved back to Florida to hopefully get his old job back and make a new life with the wish that Damien's life would turn out well. His parting words to Satan were this: One day you will see what I mean, and until then, I don't want to talk to you.

The ruler of Hell was devastated. His and Jack's breakup had been the worst since his and Damien's mother, and he went on a tirade in Hell, distancing himself from everyone, including Damien. He could not let his problems trouble his now nine year old, third grader son. Satan spent some time away from dating for about two weeks, but when he couldn't bear the pain of the breakup any longer, he decided that beating on the son of God and cheating some foolish humans would help him feel better.

Satan moved his son over to South Park, Colorado where he told the young boy that he needed his help to set up a fight between him and Jesus. He got away with telling his son that the fight had been foretold, and the reason he had been gone a lot for the past two weeks was because he was training. The noirette did as he was told and started attending school at the South Park Elementary where he continued the routine of wreaking havoc on the students and being ridiculed for being a freak.

Damien remembered noticing Pip at lunch the first day he came to school after being forbidden from sitting at a table with a group of four boys. A memory of that same hat laying on top of that well groomed blond hair flashed in his mind upon catching sight of him. Damien had completely forgotten about the boy until then—the two of them had been in the same class when the son of Satan had lived in Britain while he just six years old. The two of them had never interacted, probably due to all the young children being too scared to even be near him. Plus, Damien had been kicked out of schools often when he was younger due to the teachers being worried for the other kids' safety with him using his powers, and it hadn't been long for that school to do the same. The noirette would never have thought he would see a familiar face again in all his travels, especially only two years after he had seen that person. Maybe the blond had done his own fair share of moving.

Now Damien had never been the type of person to take interest in someone or something for very long. He tended to drift away from things that he didn't find entertaining, especially people. He found the company of others rather tedious and boring, hence why the son of Satan found it hard to make friends. That's why he was surprised when he happened to take an interest in the little, blonde British boy, Phillip “Pip” Pirrup.

The crimson eyed noirette was baffled himself. Of course, he never told anyone about this. It's not like he had anyone to tell besides his father, but Satan usually seemed to be busy with work, and the thought of sharing this information hadn't even crossed Damien's mind once since he wasn't really too worried about it anyway. For some reason, the British boy intrigued him. Maybe it was because he was the only person to ever have approached him with something other than hurtful intentions.

Spending time with Pip, however, was uninteresting and bland. In fact, Damien actually found his politeness to be rather annoying and infuriating. He had been so used to people bullying him that all he seemed to find pleasure in was making the human race pay for the ridicule it had shown him, so when the idea of how he could get the South Park kids to like him came to mind, he didn't hesitate to go through with it at all. Making the British boy into a firework to impress the other kids worked, and the gratification that came from the result was all he needed to start a new era of his tirade.

Although Damien was slightly despondent about leaving the first place he had become accepted in, he didn't dwell on it. Moving constantly was something he had gotten used to since his father's work demanded it, and with new plans in mind for the next school he would be going to already formulating, he soon forgot about the little town he had barely spent any time in.

For the next four years, the noirette moved from place to place, spreading destruction wherever he went. He did whatever it took to impress the kids who hated him at school. He reveled not being the victim of the teasing he had once been exposed to every day for so many years and always sought to win over the favor of anyone who didn't glance at him with the approval they looked at their friends with.

Sometimes Damien would throw crazy parties and invite everyone who he knew thought he was a freak so he could be on their good side, or he would make the fire alarms in the school go off so everyone could go home for the day, or occasionally for long periods of time when he decided to light large fires that would cause parts of the school or even the whole building to be destroyed.

Other times he would tease the other outcasts like he had been before. The satisfaction he felt as they ran away crying with burn marks covering their bodies only fueled his hunger for revenge, and the enjoyment he felt when he sent them to his father's realm after watching them beg to be released only continued to make him feel more powerful and in control. He took immense pleasure in seeing humans suffer for what they had done to him as he caused them pain and agony, his hatred for people burning bright. For too long he had stood around and let these swine push him around. He was the son of Satan, for crying out loud! He would make sure they paid for what they had done to him.

During this time, Satan had began growing weary of moving around and looking for people to fill in the void even though he was proud of his son for spreading misery to God's favorite creation and creating chaos. Satan began visiting Earth less and less as he tired of searching until he finally gave up on visiting the place all together when he met Saddam Hussein in Hell. It was then that Satan knew it was time to tell his son that he could finally stay home forever unless he wanted to go to Earth on his own accord...and tell him the truth.

All of these events were brought back to Damien's attention after hearing his father tell him the real reason he had been visiting Earth for all those years.

The now thirteen and a half year old crimson eyed noirette stared up at his father in shock. For the longest time, all he had known was causing people misery on Earth, despite hating it and not even wanting to be there in the first place. Confusion and anger took over his body.

“Are you serious?” Damien spat at the demon who was his so called “father.” Over the years, the noirette's high pitched voice had mellowed out and grown deeper so that it was practically normal. At this moment, however, it was filled with fury. He glared at his father, flames of hatred burning in his blood red pools of eyes as he balled his hands into fists at his sides.

Satan began to open his mouth to speak, but Damien interrupted him before he could say anything. “All this time I could have been here in Hell, and instead, you took my childhood away from me?”

Sitting on his bed in his room, Satan looked at his son in confusion. “What?”

“Do you know how much I was ridiculed just for being your son?” The noirette's voice rose to a yell, his palms burning with the desire to light the demon on fire even though he knew it wouldn't faze him. “Do you know what I had to go through? No, you don't! Because you never cared!”

Satan was taken aback, although he should have been expecting it. “Son, you have to understand that I was doing the best I could as a single father. Your mother took care of you more than I did because I was so busy with work here, and when she left, she left me with the responsibility of taking care of a kingdom and a child. I was depressed and desperate. I didn't know what to do. You have to believe me when I say I did what I thought was best for us-”

“Best for you!” Damien interjected suddenly. “I asked you repeatedly when I was a child to stay in Hell and away from Earth! You never listened. You didn't care! You don't know what I had to go through because you were too busy worrying about yourself instead of your own son. It wasn't until I was nine that I realized I could retaliate, and by then, I was already fucked up!”

Satan got up from where he sat on his bed and raised a comforting hand to rest on his son's shoulder. “Damien-”

Damien's fist lit on fire as he punched the demon's hand away then backed away yelling, “Don't you fucking touch me, you bastard!” His other fist burst into flame too as his anger grew even more.

Satan stopped advancing towards the noirette and let his hand fall to his side with a sigh. “Look. I know what I did was wrong, and I should have listened to Jack back then. I understand if you can't forgive me and if you never do, but I'm not asking for it. You had a right to know, and I thought it was time. You don't have to go to Earth anymore, Damien.”

“Why did you force me to go to Earth In the first place then?” Damien demanded, his eyes and fists still blazing with the intensity of his rage.

“I didn't want you to be here alone. I thought it would be good for you to feel like you were a part of my plan by wreaking havoc on the humans and that you could take any bad feelings about your mother leaving out on them,” his father replied, a defeated look making its way onto his face.

Damien stood there for a while, not speaking. He finally shook his head at the demon. “You don't understand me as well as you think you do.” He paused. “You're not my father.”

With that, the noirette opened the door behind him with his hands still flaming, and walked out of the room, his footsteps leaving behind small fires. Satan listened to the sound of his footsteps dying away as he made his way out of the house, then stumbled back to his bed and sat on the edge where he put his head in his hands and began to cry.

✴ ✴ ✴

Damien walked out of the large mansion he and his “father” lived in, slamming the front door behind him. To say he was pissed was an understatement. His crimson eyes still had flames dancing in them, and his fists only continued to burn brighter by the second. He made his way down the hill his house stood upon that made it stand out from the more populated places in Hell and ambled his way into town, one of the decent places where no screaming of the damned could be heard. This fact, however, was soon changed as Damien began lighting restaurants, stores, and other buildings on fire as he walked through. He didn't even need to lift a finger. He just thought about it and it happened.

It wasn't long before the noirette walked out of the other side of town, screams echoing through his head as the blazing town lit up the dark atmosphere of Hell. He knew Satan's highest ranking servants would just order for the place to be rebuilt. It wasn't like he cared anyway though. He just wanted everything to burn and for people to die.

He decided that he would rather go somewhere he could cause permanent damage. Yes, he should go back to Earth and make people suffer and be sent to Hell so he could take out his anger on the pathetic humans who had helped his father ruin his life.

Damien conjured up a portal in front of him using his powers and sighed. All he needed was a place to go. He thought for a moment. He could go to a city and cause large, important buildings to catch fire and burn to the ground so the economy would crumble for a while. No, he didn't want to attract too much attention. Perhaps a smaller town where no one would care what happened, but so that way he could still completely destroy that place's source of distinction.

Somehow his mind suddenly wandered to the little town of South Park, Colorado he had visited when he was nine. He hadn't even been there for a week before he had been forced to leave there. He remembered how it had been the first place he had begun to be accepted and wondered what what the other kids would think of him if they saw him now.

Stepping through the portal, Damien was greeted by the chilly night air of the mountain town he had been thinking of. He took a moment to look around, taking note of how unchanged the place seemed to be since he had last been there as he took deep breath of the cool, fresh air, a small cloud of frozen air leaving his mouth when he exhaled. The noirette was suddenly glad he wore the black long sleeved shirt he currently had on.

He walked along the sidewalk in the seemingly lifeless town. He was sure the place must be full of people during the day, but everything was closed in the center of town at three in the morning. Without a second thought, he lit the nearest building on fire. A grocery store. As he continued his way down the sidewalk, he set other buildings ablaze. A post office, a laundry mat, a hair salon. We kept going until he came across the elementary school.

He stopped in front of the dark building, staring at it as memories of his first day there flooded his mind. The teasing, the ridicule, the bullying... It all came back to him, and he stared at the looming building for a while longer before leaving though a portal leading back to Hell, the school in flames behind him.

✴ ✴ ✴

News reporters stood in front of the elementary school that had just been burned down hours ago. School, of course, had been canceled for all the elementary students, and children everywhere around the town were celebrating while the middle and high schoolers groaned and envied the lucky kids. No one anywhere had even seen the fires until around five in the morning when adults, who immediately called the nearest fire department, began going to work.

All the buildings that had gone down in flames were being investigated for a source of the fires, but no one had found any evidence leading to one. The mayor, of course, was not happy in the slightest and complained about how much money the town would need to fix all the damage. All the townspeople were just as baffled as the police were, but no one really seemed to care too much. The town being destroyed wasn't an uncommon thing in South Park after all.

In the crowd surrounding the school, a twelve year old blond stood staring at the remains of the school he had once gone to. He didn't stay for long since he still had to walk to the middle school to get his education due to his own school not having been burned down, but he stayed for a few minutes as he looked on in wonder. When he began making his way back to school, he moved through the crowd and took to the sidewalk. He didn't go far before something shiny in the grass near the concrete he stepped on caught his eye.

The boy leaned down and picked up the silver necklace that been laying in the grass. On the end of the chain swung an inverted pentagram in a circle. The innocent young boy wasn't sure what it meant or why he decided to keep it, but he put it around his neck and tucked it underneath his shirt while continuing down the path to school. Little did he know his life would end up changing for him in the years to come.


	2. A Personal Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I make a vine reference in this chapter. I'm a huge meme lord. Deal with it.

After burning several buildings in South Park, Damien refused to go back to Earth. He no longer wanted anything to do with humans at all unless they had died and been sent to Hell. When new sets of dead people came to Hell, Damien sometimes welcomed them by setting the massive crowds on fire and burning them to death due to his everlasting hatred of the disgusting creation of God. These people, of course, would just come back to Hell the next day like nothing had happened, but they all retained their memories of who had killed them a second time, and everyone knew to stay away from the son of Satan.

Other than killing people, Damien spent most of his time improving his skills with his powers until a week after he had gone on his rampage through Hell's Pass, the town near his house, and South Park. The noirette decided to take a walk outside to get away from his father and began making his way through Hell's Pass, which was in the process of being rebuilt. It was then he encountered Kenny.

The orange parka wearing teen had been wandering around the place for a little while, trying to figure out what had happened to the place. Kenny had been to Hell countless times, and never before had he seen a town completely destroyed. When he suddenly caught sight of Damien, it took Kenny a moment to recognize him as he watched the noirette walk down the street, but when he did, he called out to the son of Satan and approached him eagerly.

Damien was wary of the blond at first, especially because he was a human, but when he realized he had seen the same orange parka before, he thought he would give him a chance. Kenny reintroduced himself and was successful in refreshing Damien's memory of him, but when Damien remembered how Kenny had bullied him during his short time in South Park, the noirette became defensive and hostile.

Kenny proceeded to apologize for the way he had treated Damien all those years ago and asked him how things were going since they last saw each other, telling him he had actually hoped the best for him when he and his father had left South Park. The crimson eyed son of Satan was hesitant on trusting Kenny, but decided to go ahead and talk with him after his sincere apology.

Damien informed him about how he had destroyed Hell's Pass and part of South Park the previous week, and the two teens began having a long conversation about themselves and their own lives as they took a stroll through the town. Damien learned about Kenny's power and how he always came to Hell after being killed until he left the next morning to wake up in his bed on Earth, as well as some of Kenny's past. In turn, the demon told Kenny about all that had happened since they had last saw each other, explained why he hated humans, and stated that he didn't plan on going back to Earth again.

It hadn't occurred to the noirette until then that even after years of getting people to accept him on Earth, he still hadn't made one real friend. Sure, people had stopped picking on him and thought him to be cool enough, but he had never really interacted with or gotten close to anyone. Although it took Damien a while to warm up to Kenny since he didn't want anything to do with humans anymore, he eventually found that he looked forward to seeing him down in Hell whenever the blond died, and about a month after the two had met, Damien finally considered Kenny his first friend.

The next five years passed uneventfully in Hell. Damien hadn't bothered going to Earth anymore, as he had never gotten over the fact that it had been his own personal Hell during the time he had been forced to go there. Seeing no point in fraternizing with disgusting humans, the son of Satan remained in his father's realm and secluded himself, cutting himself off from his father almost completely. In fact, Damien rarely spoke with Satan, and when he did, it was only when necessary.

Life was boring now that Damien wasn't spending his days trying to get people to like him anymore. Even practicing with his powers wasn't very exciting, especially when demolishing people and places in Hell didn't faze anyone since it was a normal occurrence. What little joy Damien could find was in his time spent with Kenny, as it was the one thing the demon looked forward to. However, the blond's visits were short and few in number since Kenny didn't die nearly as much as he had when he was a kid, so the noirette usually only got to see him every week and a half to two weeks.

On a particularly slow moving day, Damien was bored out of his mind and laying in his bed staring at the ceiling, wishing time would hurry. Kenny had died and visited him just a week ago, and the demon was waiting impatiently for his friend to come back. He tried not to wish for the blond to die sooner than he had to because he knew Kenny hated being killed, but he couldn't help thinking about it often due to boredom.

Damien had actually asked the parka wearing teen once if he'd like to stay in Hell with him so he would never have to worry about his curse anymore, even going so far as to say he would make sure Kenny could always have anything he wanted in his father's realm, but Kenny had declined his offer. The blond appreciated his crimson eyed friend's gesture; however, he knew he couldn't leave his sister behind to be abused by his drunken parents. He added that although he did enjoy spending time with his demon friend, he honestly wanted to make it to Heaven one day.

Damien sighed as he thought about that day. It made him really upset that his only friend wanted to eventually leave him alone in Hell so he could live in God's domain. He couldn't blame him though. After all, it wasn't like Damien wanted to be stuck in the uninteresting realm his father ruled either. At least Kenny would probably be happy in Heaven. Of course, Damien could never be allowed that bliss as the son of Satan.

The noirette sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed, resting an elbow on his knee and putting his cheek in his palm. His thoughts unexpectedly switched to his mom. He tried not to think about her too often because of all the bullshit her leaving him and his father had caused. Satan still hadn't explained to him why exactly she had left, and even though Damien knew she probably had a good reason for it, he still pinned just as much blame on her as he did on his father for all the pain he had gone through during his childhood. If she hadn't have gone, maybe things would be different now. Maybe he would be a lot happier.

The demon stood up from his bed and made his way towards his door, opening it and heading down the hall in the direction of his father's room. Satan was out of the house working to rule his kingdom, so Damien was free to ransack his room for a while. Perhaps he could find something in his father's room that would help him discover who exactly his mother was and where he could find her so he could get answers.

Pushing one of the large, red double doors to his father's bedroom open, Damien entered the spacious area slowly. He had only been in his father's room a few times since Satan had told him the truth about his work on Earth, and being there without anyone else was something he hadn't experienced in years since he had never actually needed to be there except to talk to his father. Although the room was well furnished and had plenty of things to take up space, it still felt empty, like there was something missing. 

The son of Satan silently closed the door behind him and started searching by fumbling through a dresser. Damien spent about ten minutes going through everything in his father's room thoroughly before he moved on to his closet. Opening the closet doors revealed special clothes dangling off hangers, some belongings scattered on the floor of the small space, and a few boxes stacked on a shelf. With outstretched arms, Damien grabbed one of the boxes off the shelf and lifted it to set it on his father's carpeted floor where he sat down and opened it.

His crimson eyes blinked wide in surprise when he found it was filled with a stack of gay porn magazines. The demon knew his father was interested in these and may have caught him looking through some from time to time, but he hadn't realized he kept an entire stash in his room. Damien was still for a moment as he stared at the pile of gay porn in the box, but snapped himself out of his reverie a short while later when it finally registered in his brain that his father would be coming home soon and he needed to start putting the box away. As he grabbed the side flaps so he could close the box and place it back on the shelf in the closet, Damien's curiosity suddenly got the better of him.

The noirette had never actually thought about his sexuality. Having spent his childhood trying to get people to accept him had left him with no time to think about romance of any kind, and when he returned to Hell, he could only interact with Kenny, who he was sure was straighter than a ruler judging by how often and fondly he liked to speak of the human girls he saw on Earth. Damien had never explored his sexuality because of this, so he really didn't know who or what he was into.

Ever since last year, though, his puberty had jumped to its next stage of making him uncontrollably lustful every now and again. This was one of the few things Damien spoke to his father about, and Satan had reassured him that it was a normal part of a demon's life. Sometimes he could go for months without having an urge, and other times he felt the lust overcome him within a span of a couple of weeks. Being unable to control these urges and not knowing when the next one would strike just made matters worse for the demon, but his father was very supportive and suggested going to a strip club in town or getting one of his servants to pleasure him, but told his son that the best way to deal with his urges would be to find someone to mark as his own and make out with whenever need be.

Still holding a grudge against his father, Damien was reluctant to listen to Satan's advice, but he decided to try some of the things his father suggested. It beat laying in bed panting and trying to get over an urge that refused to go away until he got some sort of satisfaction. He preferred to masturbate instead of having servants pleasure him, but sometimes his lust would be strong enough that he called someone in to suck him off.

Thoughts about these sudden urges made Damien reach out and pick up one of the magazines from the box. It hadn't really mattered to him what gender the servant was when he called them in to help him with his lustful episodes—he only cared who was best at it. In fact, his favorite servant to call in was a male human. The noirette could care less what type of porn it was his father looked at, and as he looked at the cover of the magazine he had picked up, he made the decision to take some of them to his room with him. Maybe they could be of some use the next time he was feeling lustful.

Damien grabbed some more of his father's magazines and set them aside on Satan's bed before closing the box and putting in back on the closet shelf. He spent some time making sure everything was in order and looked the way it had when he first entered the room, then picked up the magazines and headed back to his own room where he flopped onto his bed.

The noirette's mind had completely derailed from his thoughts about finding his mother and instead focused on the gay porn he had just got his hands on, so he chose a magazine and began fingering through the pages, wondering if all the other boxes in his father's closet were filled with nothing but gay porn magazines. Damien laid there for a while and scanned the pages of the magazine until his door suddenly opened, causing him to look up so he could see who had interrupted him.

“Hey, dude,” Kenny greeted as he walked inside and closed the door behind him.

“Kenny? What are you doing here?” Damien questioned in surprise. He hadn't been expecting to see his friend for at least another four days.

“Well, I got hit by a truck. Guess you get a surprise visit,” the blond teen replied, pulling his hood down to show his face and running his fingers through his hair. His eyes traveled down to the magazine Damien was holding and he crossed his arms, a smirk making its way onto his face. “Ah, so you've finally gotten into the porn magazines. It's never too late to start an obsession, you know.”

Damien rolled his eyes as he sat up and tossed the magazine to the side. “Yeah, whatever. My dad had a whole bunch of them in a box in his closet, so I decided to take some for when I have those urges.”

“Of course,” Kenny responded with a nod. “So, you into the same stuff as him or what?”

“I still don't know yet. You should know more than anyone that I'm just as confused as ever,” the demon commented.

The noirette watched Kenny move over to his bed and pick up one of the magazines from the stack he had left on his blankets. His friend hummed as he observed the cover then took a quick look at the pages inside, taking a moment to view some of the content. The blond dropped the magazine back on Damien's bed when he was through.

“I don't suppose you have any Playboys?” Kenny asked, obviously disappointed in the lack of cleavage he loved so much.

“You know how my dad is, Kenny,” Damien scoffed. “I don't think he's been interested in women since Mom left him.”

Kenny was quick to pick up on how it seemed a shadow had been cast over the demon's blood red eyes at the mention of his mother. The parka clad teen sat down next to his friend on his bed and looked over at the noirette, concerned. “Were you thinking about her again today?”

Damien sighed and waited a moment before replying. “Yeah. I went into Dad's room to see if I could find anything that could lead me to her, but I came out empty handed.”

“I mean, at least you tried. Maybe it's best you don't find her. Some things are best left alone,” Kenny consoled, doing his best to comfort him.

“You're probably right,” Damien agreed as he leaned back and let himself fall onto his bed, putting his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling. “Things just get so boring without you here. I can't help but think about her sometimes.”

Kenny looked back at his friend and hesitated before speaking up again. “You know... If things are so boring in Hell, why don't you come back to Earth?”

Crimson eyes snapped away from staring at the ceiling to narrowing dangerously at a pair of bright blue eyes. “Kenny, I am _not_ going back,” the son of Satan growled lowly.

Putting his hands out of in front of him in defense, Kenny continued, saying, “Look, I know things were bad, but if you come back to South Park, you'll have me and other people who already know and accept you. It may be a crazy town, but I'm sure you'd grow to like it.”

“ _No_ ,” Damien hissed.

“Well, I tried,” Kenny sighed and shrugged. “Just think it over, okay? I'll always be here to support you no matter what you choose. But if you change your mind, let me know. I'll see you later.”

The parka clad teen stood up and headed out the door, leaving Damien to lay there in his bed to think over what Kenny had said while surrounded by gay porn magazines.

✴ ✴ ✴

A couple of months of nothing but the same boring lifestyle Damien was growing tired of ensued, and the demon was on his last nerve. He couldn't stand staying in Hell for much longer when the only company he had was the occasional visit from Kenny. Being confined in Hell for so long had made Damien hate it almost as much as he hated Earth, and the offer his blond friend had made him kept sneaking its way into his mind, so one day when Kenny was killed in a plane crash, the noirette finally decided to approach him about it after he got sent to Hell.

Kenny met Damien at Satan's house like he always did after he died and was surprised when as soon as he stepped through the door, the son of Satan immediately grabbed him by the arm and made him sit down on the living room couch with him. Before he could say a single word, Damien spoke to him, cutting right to the chase.

“Kenny, I can't do this anymore,” Damien confessed. “I'm losing my mind. I need to get out of here.”

The parka clad teen didn't know what to say at first, as he was still trying to process everything that had just happened, but once he understood what his friend had said, his eyes shined excitedly.

“Alright then, Damien,” Kenny replied, smiling at the noirette. “I'll help you. On one condition.”

✴ ✴ ✴

News spread quickly around the school about the new kid who was going to be attending South Park High. Apparently the only person who knew the person's identity was Kenny, and despite people begging him to tell them who it was, he refused to give out the information. The only hint he gave them was, “He's someone you know. You just haven't seen him in a long time.”

Even Stan, Kyle, and Cartman eventually got fed up with Kenny keeping this secret and started berating him for answers. Kenny did his best to shrug them off and completely ignored them, giving them the same hint he had given everyone else while he buried his nose in a stack of brand new Playboys he seemed to get out of the middle of nowhere when he arrived at the bus stop that morning.

Pip made it to his first period class about a minute before the bell rang to signal the start of school. Obviously everyone had the idea to come to class early to see if the new kid would be there, but a quick scan of the room proved that this hadn't been the case. The British teen took his seat in the back row near a window as his classmates buzz about who they thought this new kid would be.

“I hope this new guy is at least hot, straight, and single,” Bebe remarked from her seat on the other side of the classroom. “All the hot guys here are either taken or gay.”

It wasn't long before the bell sounded out throughout the school, signaling the start of class. The students watched intently as the teacher walked in a minute later, followed by a teen dressed in black. He had pointy ears, black hair, and piercing crimson eyes. Jaws dropped and gasps could be heard as students began to recognize who the new kid was.

Pip's heart stopped and he froze as he stared at the familiar demon he had known several years ago during his third grade year. He barely heard when the teacher began speaking.

“This is Damien. He's our new student here at South Park High,” she piped up. “Be nice to him and make him feel welcome, okay?”

The teacher looked around the room for an open seat, and when she found one, she pointed it out. “You can sit over there by Bebe and Stan.”

Damien simply nodded and turned to move to his desk. As he did, his eyes met with Pip's, and the demon held his stare for a short second before looking away. It was in that second of looking straight into those deep pools of blood, though, that every little thing the blond British teen remembered about the noirette flashed in his mind, and suddenly his thoughts came to the day when several buildings in South Park had been burned down and he had found that necklace in the grass. It was the same necklace he had worn every day since then despite not knowing what it meant. As Pip's hand subconsciously moved to the place where the inverted pentagram on the end of the chain around his neck sat beneath his shirt, he knew things wouldn't be the same ever again.


	3. An Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my lack of updating last weekend! I didn't really have an idea for what I wanted to write for this chapter at the time, and instead I started writing another South Park fanfic. It's a Creek fanfic called Heart Rehab, so if you like Creek, I'd appreciate it if you checked it out! High school is very busy for me right now, and with the added load of writing another fanfic, I might start have to uploading this fanfic every other weekend. I hope you guys understand.
> 
> Also, I'd like to give a really huge shoutout to Chick_Hicks for being the very first person to draw fanart of any fanfiction I've ever written! Please check out their amazing artwork at https://chick-hicks.tumblr.com! They are an absolutely amazing artist, and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to them. If you plan on drawing fanart of any of my fanfics, please refer to the contact info on my profile so I can appreciate your hard work! You may get sneak peaks of future chapters and a chapter dedicated to you as well~

“So what made you come back to South Park?”

Damien was sitting at the lunch table with Stan's and Craig's friends after Kenny invited him to sit with them. The noirette had just sat down with his tray of food, and Kyle, one of the people he remembered bullying him the most when he visited the small mountain town when he was a kid, had asked him the question.

“It was boring as fuck in Hell,” Damien replied as he situated himself next to Kenny on the edge of the table. “Plus I hate staying around my dad.”

“Seriously? I thought you could do whatever you wanted as the son of Satan,” Stan piped up from his spot next to Kyle. “Hell, if I were the son of Satan, I'd probably be throwing parties all the time.”

Kenny glanced at Damien, the blond knowing full well that talking about the noirette's life probably wasn't the best idea, as Damien gritted his teeth to respond. “Yeah, well, my dad can be a real dick, and after a while of doing everything there is to do in Hell, it gets bland.”

“Oh, jeez. I had no idea it could be that bad,” Kyle sympathized, obviously aware of how uncomfortable it seemed to be making the demon and wanting to offer his own condolences.

“Dude, remember that time when he turned Pip into a firework for my birthday party?” Cartman piped up on the other side of Kenny. “That was pretty sweet. You should, like, totally do that again sometime.”

The other boys sitting at the table laughed except Damien, who was confused. The noirette tried to recall the moment the plump teen had mentioned, and a head of blond hair stood out in his memories. Suddenly, the whole situation Cartman had retold replayed in Damien's head, but for some reason, Damien couldn't remember anything else about the blond boy. Pip. That was what Cartman had said the boy's name was. Why did that name ring in Damien's mind as if it had significant meaning? Damien was brought out of his thoughts when a feminine voice sounded out.

“Hey, guys.”

The boys sitting at the table turned to see Wendy and Bebe had come over after dropping their lunch trays at their own table with their friends in the cafeteria.

Stan, having broken up with his girlfriend but remaining friends with the girl, waved to Wendy. “Hey, Wendy.”

“Hello, Stan,” Wendy greeted her ex boyfriend, then turned to Damien. “So, Damien. You're the last person I expected to be the new kid in school. Where have you been this whole time?”

Damien stared suspiciously at the girl, but a reassuring nudge from Kenny made him answer. “Moving around. I stayed in Hell for a while, but it got boring, so I came back here with Kenny. He's the one who convinced me to return.”

“Kenny?” Wendy seemed surprised, her gaze moving to the parka clad teen. “How did you even manage to find him?”

“Let's just say I went through Hell and back,” Kenny chuckled, causing the boys at the table to cackle.

With a good-natured roll of her eyes, Wendy responded. “Well, welcome to South Park again. Just don't start destroying everything like last time.”

Wendy and Bebe glanced at each other after Wendy made her last statement, and the two giggled quietly as if there was some other meaning behind the words and they had read each others' minds to know what it was.

Bebe crossed her arms from where she stood beside her friend, smiling as she spoke up. “Anyway, my parents are out of town this weekend, so I'll be throwing a party at my house from five to midnight on Saturday. All of you guys are invited.”

“A p-party?” Tweek stuttered beside Craig. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt nervously, causing Craig to place a hand on the blond's shoulder to calm his boyfriend.

“We'll be there!” Clyde exclaimed, an eager look in his eyes.

“Great! We'll see you guys there then,” Bebe stated and began walking back to her table with Wendy. She glanced back over her shoulder, her eyes landing on Damien as she waved goodbye. “Bye!”

The boys at the table looked to each other in excitement, and Token turned to Damien. “Dude, Damien, you came at a really good time. Bebe throws some of the best parties. You're coming, right?”

Damien blinked his crimson eyes and shrugged disinterestedly. “I don't know.”

“Oh, come on! This will be a really good way for you to get to know some of the students here and fix your bad reputation you got from the last time you were here,” Stan urged, some of the boys nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, man. I'll definitely be going, so you can hang with me if you want,” Kenny's muffled voice added.

The encouraging, expectant looks he got from the eight pairs of eyes staring at him made the demon cave in. “Fine. I'll go.”

Kenny gave Damien a pat on the back, saying, “I'm sure you'll have fun. Don't burn the place if you don't though. You always have the humans in Hell for that.”

The rest of the school day went on without a hitch. Damien did his best to try not to glare at everyone who passed by him although his resent for the human race still burned brightly inside of him, and he managed to get through the day without burning anything or anyone. By the time the bell signaling the end of school rang, the noirette was completely sick of seeing the creatures he hated so much and was ready to go home.

He strolled down the hallway and stopped by his locker, putting in the combination and trying to pull the door open. The door, however, remained closed. Damien huffed and put in the combination again, and when the door still refused to open, he could feel his hands grow hot with rage. He steeled himself, planting his feet firmly on the ground, then gave the door a hard yank, causing the door to fly open at last. A long bang sounded out as it hit something—or rather, someone—on the other side and an “ouch” could be heard.

Damien moved the door out of the way so he could look around to see what had happened, and his eyes landed on a blond teen sitting on the floor and holding his head. Laughter suddenly began to fill the hall, and Damien glanced up to see that the people nearby had stopped what they were doing to laugh at the boy who had been hit with the locker door. The demon's attention went right back to the hurt blond when he heard him groan.

“Oh, my! I'm terribly sorry! I really should have been looking where I was going,” the boy apologized with a British accent. His blue eyes finally looked up to meet with crimson ones, and something flashed in his bright orbs upon seeing who he was talking to—something that Damien couldn't identify.

“I'll say,” Damien grunted, causing the crowd in the halls to laugh even more.

“I-I...” The blond's eyes moved down to the floor, and he began frantically turning his head around him, as if searching for something. He looked behind him and snatched something from the floor, placing it on his head and scrambling to his feet. His eyes traveled back up to meet with Damien's again.

In that moment, seeing the short-haired, blond teen with his weird hat atop his head, blue eyes filled with confused emotion, memories suddenly flooded Damien's mind. It was Pip. The kid he had seen in Britain but never spoke to. The kid he had hung out with during his short time in South Park. The only kid who hadn't made fun of him when he was a child. The kid he had completely thrown away by turning into a firework so he could finally be accepted. The blurry face in his memories was replaced with the clear image of this boy, and Damien could vividly relive all the moments he had seen the blond as he stared into his blue eyes.

“I'm sorry!” the blond blurted out, then hurriedly stumbled away in the opposite direction.

Damien watched as Pip disappeared behind the corner at the end of the hall, the sound of the students around him laughing dying away as they began going about their business again. He stared at the end of the hall for a moment, wondering what had been going through the blond's head when he saw his eyes flash with what appeared to be panic or perhaps distress. Was there something he was missing here? A hand on his shoulder made the noirette snap his head around, and he came face to face with his best friend.

“Hey,” Kenny greeted, grinning underneath his parka. “How was your first day of school?”

“Fine,” Damien replied as he turned back to his locker and continued with putting things away like he had been doing before he had seen Pip.

“I didn't hear a single fire alarm or an announcement asking for Damien Thorn to come to the office all day,” Kenny mentioned, hands in his parka pockets. “Good job.”

“Thanks. Not killing people or destroying things is a lot harder for me than you'd think, but I got through the day pretty well.” Damien slammed his locker door shut after he was done, then started walking down the hall with Kenny as they headed to the front doors of the school.

Once the two made it outside, Kenny broke away from his friend and waved. “I'll see you later, dude. Remember to get my 'supply.'”

Damien scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Kenny. Bye.”

The two teens separated and went their own ways, Damien opening up a portal and stepping through it to get outside his father's house in Hell. He made the portal behind him vanish and entered the mansion, then began ambling towards his room to complete his homework. Even on his first day the teachers had decided to load him with all sorts of papers to do at home, and although Damien's first thought had been to burn them, he kept them when he remembered it would actually give him something to do besides lay around and watch television or sleep. The teen made his way to his room, but he was stopped when a voice called out to him as he was passing by his father's room.

“Damien.”

The noirette turned around to see his father had opened his bedroom door and was standing in the doorway looking down the hall at him.

“What is it?” Damien asked, the contempt he felt for the demon starting to fill him again. It had been about a week since they had spoken, yet the same amount of burning hatred consumed him every time they talked.

Satan shifted uncomfortably in the doorway. “Can I talk to you?”

Crimson eyes stared into Satan's own eyes as Damien thought. His day had been going okay until just now, but it's not like the two talked often, especially since Satan knew his son didn't like to. It was as if Satan and Damien had made a silent agreement that they would only speak to one another when necessary, so Damien knew that if his father was asking to speak to him now, it must be at least a little important to the ruler of Hell. With a sigh, the teen relented. “Alright.”

The noirette made his way over to his father, and Satan moved out of the way to let Damien into his room. Satan closed the door behind him, then turned around to see his son staring at him with his arms crossed as he waited for his father to start explaining why he had asked to talk to him.

“I noticed you were gone all day,” Satan began, cutting right to the chase before he lost Damien's attention.

“What about it?” Damien questioned.

Satan was silent for a moment before he continued cautiously. “You went back to Earth, didn't you?”

“Yes,” the teen admitted, immediately defensive. “Why does it matter to you?”

“I just... I just wanted to know what you were up to. You haven't been there in years. You said you hated it there,” Satan answered evenly. “So why would you go back?”

There was another moment of silence as Damien struggled to come up with the right words to say, but he eventually replied, saying, “I got bored here, and Kenny convinced me to give it another try. I'm going to school now.”

“What?” A look of surprise crossed Satan's face at his son's words.

“Yes.”

Yet another moment of silence passed as Satan tried to comprehend what he had heard. When he was finally about to shake himself out of his shocked reverie, he shook his head slightly with a small smile. “Son, that's great to hear. I'm glad you've decided to get out and give the humans another chance. I assume you're going to school with your friend then?”

Damien nodded. “I go to the high school in South Park.”

“Oh, yes. Of course,” Satan exulted fondly, looking back at the time he spent in the little mountain town. “It's full of a bunch of idiots, but it's a nice place.” He smiled. “I hope you enjoy your time there, Damien.”

“...Okay,” Damien mumbled, not really sure what else to say. The teen decided to take his leave and exited his father's room without either of them saying another word, shutting the door behind him. Once he got to his room, he flopped onto his bed with his face in his pillow and closed his crimson eyes. He'd do his homework after a short nap and a killing spree.

✴ ✴ ✴

The walk home was uneventful for Pip, fortunately. The blond had definitely had enough action for one day. Damien coming back to South Park had been a big shock to the entire school, and after his encounter with the demon he had forgotten about until then, he was tired and just wanted to go home. He sighed deeply as he walked down the sidewalk, his head throbbing painfully from the blow he had taken earlier. The British teen didn't notice he had subconsciously reached for the place the pendant underneath his shirt lay until his fist touched his chest.

Pip looked down at his fist as he continued to walk along, surprised. He grabbed the chain around his neck and took the pendant out, then stared at it as it lay in his hand. The silver inverted pentagram shined brightly in the sunlight, and Pip found his thoughts going back to Damien.

Did the demon he knew as a child even remember him? The noirette certainly hadn't acted like it during the classes they had together or even when Damien had hit him with his locker door. If anything, Pip thought he must have felt pretty satisfied with himself for inflicting pain to someone, especially after a whole day of not burning anyone or anything. At least, Pip assumed he hadn't done anything like that. If Damien had, the news would have spread through the school pretty quickly.

The blond sighed as he remembered Wendy and Bebe going around the cafeteria during lunch and inviting people to the big party at Bebe's house on Saturday. He had heard all the details about it from students talking about it during class, and he wasn't surprised that he hadn't been one of the many people to be invited. People had never liked him enough to ask him to attend big events. Even after all these years, though, he still had a habit of spying on parties from afar, closing his eyes, and pretending he was actually there. He wasn't sure why he still did it—maybe it was because he really had nothing else to do considering he had no friends in school.

The British teen looked back up from the pendant to see that he was nearing his house. Stuffing the necklace back into his shirt, Pip walked up to the front door and unlocked it with his house key. As he stepped into the house, he called out a hearty “I'm home!” and then closed the door.

A blond woman who looked to be in her late thirties walked in from the kitchen and greeted him. “Hey, Pip. How was school?”

“It was alright,” Pip replied. “How are you, Louise?”

Louise shrugged. “Okay. I was just starting preparations for dinner in a few hours. Want to help once you're done with your homework, or do I need to make it all by myself?”

Pip smiled at the playful tone of voice she used. “Sure I'll help! I'll get started on my homework right away.”

With a small shake of her head and a grin plastered to her face, Louise responded, saying, “You go do that then, Brit-boy. Let me know if you need help.”

“I will!” the blond assured her cheerily and headed upstairs to his room where he took off his backpack and spent about an hour finishing his homework. When he was done, he went back downstairs and found Louise sitting on the couch in the living room watching television. Her gaze left the television screen and wandered over to meet Pip's blue eyes.

“Ah, done with all your homework now, Pip?” she asked. When the teen nodded, she pointed the remote she was holding at the television and used it to turn it off, then placed it on the lamp table that stood next to the couch.

Louise stood up and beckoned Pip to follow her into the kitchen, which the British boy obediently did without question. The two of them spent their time making lasagna together for dinner, Pip enjoying the companionship of his one friend. When they were done making their dinner and had eaten it, Pip and Louise went back into the living room to watch television until Pip grew tired and fell asleep. He only woke up when Louise shoved him off the couch, yelping as he hit the floor with a thud.

With a laugh, Louise offered her hand to Pip, which he gratefully took. The woman helped him up and pushed him towards the stairs. “You better get to bed before you pass out again. Goodnight, Pip.”

Pip stumbled towards the stairs and looked behind him before he continued up. “Goodnight, Louise.”

When he made it to his room, Pip was barely able to strip himself of his shirt and shorts before he collapsed on his bed, leaving his clothes and hat on the floor. The blond snuggled into his pillow and threw his blankets over himself, figuring he'd just shower in the morning. Closing his eyes to finally drift off for the rest of the night, an image flashed into his mind right before he fell asleep. For some reason, those crimson eyes stayed in his dreams the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Pip has his own fair share of struggles and family issues. But you'll have to wait to find out what they are~
> 
> I'll try to upload again tomorrow or the next day too since I have a three day weekend, but no promises. After all, I still have another fanfic to work on. But I'll do my best!


End file.
